The present invention relates to a time reset and display method for an intelligent television. More particularly, the invention relates to a method to adjust the current time in an intelligent television, which is capable of receiving communication services, by displaying a clock set menu screen when current time data is lost due to a power failure, etc.
An intelligent TV receives communication services through a connection to a value added communication network (VAN). The intelligent TV includes an information signal processor for receiving information communication data (hereinafter, information data) when the intelligent TV is connected to a value added network, and for outputting information R, G, B signals and a switching control signal in order to display the information data on the screen. The intelligent TV selects and displays information R, G, B signals processed in the information signal processor or TV R, G, B signals processed in a TV signal processor depending on the switching control signal output from the information signal processor.
Because the intelligent TV makes it possible to view several communication services transmitted through value added networks, such as stock quotes, news services, weather, and TV program listings on a TV screen, even persons who are not familiar with the use of computers can easily receive such communication services.
In the intelligent TV, an information signal processor continuously receives time information from a TV microcomputer to update the time information. The information signal processor also operates to display the current time on the screen when a user presses a time display key. The current time display of the intelligent TV is an important factor in receiving communication services, and the display of correct time is also essential.
However, if the current time data is lost due to a power failure, the current time cannot be accurately displayed when power is restored. Unless a user checks the time stored in the TV microcomputer by pressing a time display key after the power is restored, the time information in the TV microcomputer is not displayed on the screen. Therefore, the current time cannot be verified for correctness.